Pasion entre las sombras
by Yui Yamagisawa
Summary: Hiei y Ana sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero no son capaces de atmitirlo por culpa de su estupido orgullo...como acabara todo? Seran capaces de confesarse sus sentimientos? CAPITULO 11 UP!
1. Sentimientos verdaderos: Dudas

Hola que tal? Ya estoy aquí con otro fic... bueno en realidad es un fic relacionado con el que estoy escribiendo" Amor en la oscuridad: El inicio" aun no esta acabado pero estoy en ello... aunque va a ser muy largo, largo, largo jejejeje

Bueno es la primera vez que Ana y Hiei bueno ...... ya me entendéis .... tienen su primer encuentro .... vamos a llamarlo "Amoroso " jejeje

Muchas escenas subidas de tono.....

Aviso: yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen , ni los personajes tampoco( mas quisiera yo jejejeje), los demas personajes son creaciones mias

Espero os guste....

Si queréis saber algo mas de los personajes de este fic leer el fic "Amor en la oscuridad: El inicio" allí salen todos . aun esta en proceso o sea que aun no lo he acabado..... pero tengo para rato jajaja

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo1 **

**Sentimientos verdaderos:**

**Dudas**

Un cielo rojo como la misma sangre, se podía entreverse a trabes de estrecha abertura de la gran ventana , que esta situada en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Ana abrió los ojos y bostezo enérgicamente, estaba agotada!

El día interior había estado , junto a sus compañeros luchando contra el terrible Kengi....., después de casi meses enteros , combatiendo contra sus secuaces, por fin habían encontrado , la fortaleza secreta de Kengi.

Y después de una lucha terrible . Urameshi lo había podido derrotar , dejando que Hiei lo rematara , por una cuenta pendiente que tenían ambos.

Ella no lo había podido presenciar , porque cayo desmayada después de usar el dragón de llamas negras, por mas que entrenara , y dominase esa técnica , acababa dormida como un tronco! Cada vez que la usaba

Hiei le había ayudado mucho en esa cuestión, como él era un experto dominando un sin fin de técnicas relacionadas con las llamas negras. Nunca le había dicho porque accedió a ayudarla sin ninguna condición.... aunque con el carácter que tenia Hiei , seria mejor no preguntárselo

Ya hacia mas de 5 años que se conocían , y aunque no lo quisiese admitir , Ana tenia un sentimiento , respecto a Hiei , pero por precaución o temor , lo ocultaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón, produciéndole a veces un daño muy profundo

-Ana! Es hora de desayunar! Date prisa- grito una voz que procedía del otro lado de la inmensa puerta de madera.

Ana no contesto , se limito a levantarse e irse directamente hacia la ducha

Cuando , llego al gran salón , ya estaban todos situados en sus respectivos sitios, Yusuke y Kuwabara , se estaban peleando por un trozo de tarta , Kurama , absorbía un poco de té de su taza, era un chico muy educado.... comparado con los dos cerdos de Yusuke y Kuwabara, que tenían toda la ropa, cara y manos manchadas de chocolate, y aun así seguían discutiendo ,por el trozo de tarta

Keiko, Botan y Shizuro , intentaban como podían , poner paz entre los dos , pero en vez de dejar de pelearse , se acaloraban aun mas fuerte

Koenma seguía comiendo , mirando de reojo a los dos amigos, aun discutiendo por el trozo de tarta que ya estaba hecho puré

Genkai y Yukina hablaban animadamente , en la otra punta de la mesa.

Kitchune y Nitsa , no paraban de lanzarse miraditas , pero ninguno de dos decía nada ,

-"Madre mía! Como pueden ser tan idiotas! , los dos se aman y ninguno se atreve a confesárselo al otro...... va! Mejor les dejo hacer y empiezo a desayunar "- pensó Ana para sí misma

Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre , se sirvió un café con leche , y cogió un trozo de tarta que había hecho el cocinero

-Ana.... sabes donde esta Hiei?- pregunto una voz muy sensual

Ana elevó la mirada hacia los ojos esmeralda de Kurama, dejo la taza en el platito y se propuso contestar a su pregunta

-Pues si no lo sabes tu , que siempre estas con él , como lo voy a saber yo....-hizo una pequeña pausa y absorbió un poco de café con leche de su taza- pero conociendo a Hiei ,seguramente se estará entrenando , por alguna parte del bosque que hay fuera del castillo

El castillo estaba edificado dentro de una gran gruta, se acedía por medio de una gran abertura que daba al exterior , mas concretamente , a la entrada de un inmenso bosque , que lo denominaban "El bosque poseído del diablo," se había abierto hacia siglos , producida por algún terremoto

Dentro de la gruta se podía ver el cielo a veces se dejaban ver algún que otro demonio de nivel inferior revoloteando por el cielo rojo , pero eso era de vez en cuando y normalmente cuando oscurecía

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de desayunar decidieron , que ya era hora de volver al mundo humano , ya era hora de volver a la vida rutinaria y a lo quehaceres cotidianos

-Ana e de preguntarte una cosa....- dijo muy serio Kurama sin venir a cuento

-Tu dirás..- dijo poniéndose de pie

Kurama cogió aire y comenzó a articular la frase

-Os importa que me quede unos días mas?.... e de comprobar una cuantas cosas respecto a Kengi

Yusuke al oír el nombre de Kengi, se giro en el acto

-Sucede algo con Kengi , Kurama?- dijo poniendo su cara a un centímetro de la de Kurama

-EY! Tranquilo Yusuke que no es nada- dijo Kurama con una sonrisa

Yusuke se aparto lentamente del rostro de Kurama

-Bueno si pasará cualquier cosa nos avisáis inmediatamente vale?

-Descuida Yusuke, tanto Botan como yo estamos siempre atentos a lo que pueda pasar tanto aquí , en el Makai , como en el Ningenkai- dijo Koenma mientras absorbía un poco de su te, que ya estaba frío

Todos excepto Kurama se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castillo, con la ayuda de Koenma pudieron abrir un agujero que conducía al mundo humano, el cual desapareció cuando todos hubieron pasado

Y Hiei?

Seguramente habría regresado al lado de Mukuro.... y que mas daba......ella no era nadie ( refiriéndose a Ana)........ él era libre para hacer e irse donde quisiese.....

-YUI!- grito una voz muy familiar

Ana salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada hacia la procedencia de esa voz

-Que es lo que te ocurre? Parece que estés en otro mundo....

-Si mas o menos-dijo con un hilo de voz

El día paso muy deprisa tanto como había llegado...

Ya están todos en la mesa.... todos excepto Hiei.... eso ya era preocupante.. él nunca se saltaba la cena....

-" Claro! Abra ido a la fortaleza de Mukuro...... "– pensó para ella misma

Porque llevaba todo el día pensando en ese idiota! Que lo único que le importaba era él mismo, y ser el mas poderoso....porque iba a sentir algo por una chica tan débil.....

-Ya e terminado – dijo levantándose de la mesa

-Pero si no has comido nada.....- dijo Nitsa mirando el plato de Ana

Pero cuando acabo de hablar Ana ya no estaba

-Pero que diablos le pasa a mi hermana?- pregunto preocupado Kitchune

Kurama ,dejaba ver una sonrisa detrás de esa bonita melena color caoba

-"Ya me lo imaginaba estos dos....."- pensó-"tendré que intervenir porque con lo orgullosos que son estos dos aun dejarían escapar la ocasión..... VAYA PAR DE IDIOTAS!!"

-Con vuestro permiso me voy a dar un paseo- dijo Kurama , levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero que diablos pasa en este castillo..... – dijo Kitsune mirando el plato de Kurama y viendo que casi no lo había tocado

-Vaya.....- dijo Nitsa haciéndose una idea de lo que probablemente pudiese pasar

Que esta ocurriendo en verdad?

Podrá Kurama ayudar?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que osa haya gustado, este fic tendrá de 5 a 6 capítulos .. ya me lo pensare...... jejeje

Dejad review Gracias

Para cualquier cosa : 


	2. Aprendiendo a Amar

Hola ya estoy aquí con el según capitulo........un poco subidito de tono... pero nada comparado con lo que va a llegar jejejeje

Aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen , el resto son creaciones mias

Creo que este fic va a ser un poco mas largo de lo que había imaginado......

Bueno os dejo con el capitulo dos..... espero que os guste

Para cualquier cosa: 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo2**

**Aprendiendo a Amar**

Ana se había quedado observando como los rayos caían del cielo , e impactaban duramente contra el suelo, dejando ver cuando chocaban contra la superficie arenosa ,una gran explosión de un tono dorado

Se sentía triste, cuando tendría que estar alegre después de su lucha contra Kengi,

En la lucha Hiei y ella se habían unido para lanzar un gran ataque, uniendo sus manos y brazos, cada uno donde llevaba tatuado el dragón negro y combinando toda su fuerza, lanzaron un gran dragón de llamas negras

El doble de grande y potente que normalmente lo lanzaría cada uno por separado , dejando a Kengi malherido

Nunca antes lo habían intentado... Pero era una situación de vida o muerte.... aunque para sorpresa de Ana... fue idea de Hiei , llevarla a la practica

En un despiste Ana había salido disparada , en consecuencia de un ataque que les había lanzado su oponente, pero gracias a que Hiei la agarro fuertemente de la cintura y le ordeno que le pasara el brazo que le quedaba libre por el cuello y se sujetará fuertemente para evitar que saliera disparada a causa del gran vendaval que había originado la unión de sus fuerzas

, quedando con el brazo derecho él , y el brazo izquierdo ella , en posición horizontal y ellos semi abrazados

Y después ese beso.....

Kurama , no dejaba de observar atentamente a su amiga... escondido entre las sombras , percibía cada movimiento que hacia, si quería intervenir tenia que estar seguro de los sentimientos de ambos

Conociendo a Hiei..... si sentía en verdad algo hacia esa mujer, lo negaría del todo y se pondría a la defensiva ..... era cuestión de hablar con él y observar su reacción... aunque con lo que había visto el día anterior ya tenia del todo claros los sentimientos del joven Koorime.... pero tenia que comprobarlo , tenia que estar al cien por cien seguro... solo faltaría que se equivocase

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

El día anterior

Después del combate contra Kengi

En lo mas profundo del bosque( Detrás de la fortaleza de Mukuro)

(ANA´S PROV)

Seguí a Hiei hasta en medio del bosque, aquel en el cual nos conocimos.....

Me hacia mucha gracia la forma de conocernos..., ya hacia mucho de eso, pero lo recordaba como si fuese ayer...

Aterricé en el suelo, había perdido de vista a ese demonio tan tozudo, que tantas veces me había puesto de los nervios pero, a la vez me había llenado la vida con sensaciones nuevas para mi.

Y allí estaba yo: medio muerta de cansancio , toda la ropa destrozada y apenas me aguantaba en pie

Sabia que Hiei estaba allí cerca , lo notaba. Pero porque no quería aparecer?......ya estaba mas que harta de que desapareciese tan de repente..... tenia que devolverle su espada.....

De repente , una figura delgada, se aproximo desde la oscuridad

-Hiei.............- dije con mi ultimo aliento

Comencé a caer....., cerré los ojos con fuerza para no notar el suelo duro en mi cara......, pero algo impidió que chocará contra el...........algo suave me amortiguo

Antes de abrir los ojos note una manos aguantándome por los hombros

Abrí primero el ojo izquierdo, y luego el derecho....

Hiei había evitado que cayera!

Dos mechones verde claro , cayeron por mi cara, tenia todo el pelo enredado, estaba hecha un asco!

Con gran esfuerzo, subí la mirada, hacia esos ojos carmesíes que tanto me gustaban.....

Sonreí... pero Hiei seguía serio, frió como siempre.... seguramente ahora me soltaría y se volvería a ir............

Baje de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo....

Hiei me soltó.....

Note su mano en mi mejilla......

Me obligó a subir la vista otra vez..., para ver una faceta de Hiei , que nunca antes había visto...

Una cara de ternura , se le había formado en su rostro aniñado

Cuando tuve, la mirada puesta en sus ojos de ese frió demonio....me sonrió ..........mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido......

Podía oír el corazón de Hiei......o lo que fuese que tuviéramos los espíritus ahí dentro..........

Me entraron ganas de llorar..............por todo lo que había sufrido.................

No podía dejar de mirarle.... su rostro me hacia sentir tanta tranquilidad ......

-Ya es suficiente......- dijo Hiei en un tono muy suave-ya vasta de sufrir..... ya has sufrido suficiente.....

Mis ojos no pudieron aguantar mas.........., se llenaron de lagrimas...... yo luchaba para no demostrar mi sufrimiento y soledad..... pero creo que Hiei ya se había dado cuenta de mi dolor ..... aunque lo guardará en lo mas profundo de mi ser..... Hiei había logrado notarlos........ claro que idiota soy! Al fin y al cabo él también ha pasado lo mismo que yo....... y es normal que supiese como me siento....

Sonreí y baje de nuevo la cabeza hacia el suelo.... no quería que Hiei me viese llorar..........

Lo único que había hecho en ese mundo era sufrir.....luchaba con toda mi alma para no derramar ni una sola lagrima........

Hiei me retiro su mano del todo de mi mejilla

Subí un poco la cabeza hasta que mis ojos se pusieron a la altura de su pecho , cubierto por su túnica negra....

No pude mas .... me fallaron las fuerzas..... estaba demasiado cansada......una tras otra las lagrimas que yo quería ocultar, se iban derramando por mis ojos.....hacia la mejilla....para acabar en forma de perla en el suelo ..... de aquel bosque, que me había visto como había tenido que tragar tanto dolor dentro de mi

No quería que nadie me hiciese sufrir mas....., Así que no lo demostraba , me lo guardaba todo para mi.

Dicen que todo estalla......al final.... pues yo estaba a punto de hacerlo.......

Alcé el brazo izquierdo del suelo y después el derecho, me deslicé hasta que note su pecho firme en mi mejilla, me agarré con fuerza a esa tela negra, tan desgastada , por culpa de la intensa lucha....

No esperé a que él reaccionará ..... estallé a llorar..... como nunca antes lo había hecho....no podía parar era como si , todas las lagrimas tomasen vida y salieran de mis ojos .... sin que yo pudiera detenerlas

No podía pensar, en nada, solamente oía como las perlas chocaban contra la hierva de ese frondoso bosque

Después de un buen rato ..... pude detenerme....y parar mi llanto

Porque he tenido que hacerlo?!

Porque................................

Maldita sea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poco a poco fui reaccionando , solté la tela negra que tenia entre mis dedos...........

Era tan suave...............

Me fui derrumbando hasta que mi frente toco con el suelo, me sentía avergonzada... me sentía una idiota rematada.........una mierda... después del espectáculo que había protagonizado.......

Solo podía ver sus zapatos negros , no quería ni pensar lo que estaría pensando de mi

Antes de que pudiese pensar nada mas note su mano de nuevo en mi mejilla ....

Hizo que volviera a levantar de nuevo la mirada..... delante mío tenia de nuevo los ojos rojos de Hiei ...., acabo de agacharse del todo , apoyo su rodilla en el suelo y se me quedo observando, serio , frió..........

Seguramente diría que era una inbecil por llorar.... que no era mas que una cobarde...........

Espere que dijese o hiciese algo.............

Pero no lo hizo........eso no era normal en él

Su mano empezó a moverse, hacia mi oreja para acabar en mi nuca , retirando con delicadeza los mechones verdes claro a su paso

Desvié mi mirada hacia su pequeña mano......., cuando volví la mirada al frente...... me encontré con la cara de Hiei a un centímetro de la mía.....

Comenzó a acercarse.......mas ..............y mas........................hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron....... entonces arqueó un poco su cara a la derecha y poso delicadamente sus labios en los míos

Su tacto era muy dulce..... abrió un poco la boca dejando entrar su lengua en la mía... jugueteando con mi lengua de vez en cuando.... Hiei cerro los ojos y yo hice lo mismo para gozar mas de ese momento

Levanté mi mano y la pose dulcemente en su mejilla .... Hiei no opuso ninguna resistencia ...., fui subiendo hasta que llegue a su pelo , comencé a acariciarlo ....poco a poco sin prisa.........

Su pelo era muy suave, y delicado, como hilos de seda que resbalaban entre mis dedos, podía oír los jadeos de Hiei, se aceleraban por momentos, yo también empezaba a subirme la temperatura.... y lo mismo le pasaba a él.... ese beso nos estaba excitando a los dos..... pero algo nos interrumpió ese momento.... ya no me acordaba de mi cansancio y acabe desmayándome.......................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIEI´S PROV

Poso su mano en mi mejilla, note su tacto..... como había deseado ese momento....por mi estúpido orgullo....

Había cambiado mucho desde que conocí a Yusuke, gracias a él y a Kurama..... y claro el idiota de Kuwabara ..... había conocido lo que era la verdadera amistad

Siempre he ido a la mía y lo seguiré haciendo.......me importa bien poco lo que piensen los demás de mi... mi único objetivo en la vida.... es hacerme , mas y mas fuerte

La mano de Ana fue avanzando dirección a mi pelo...abrí un poco mas mi boca , para dejar entrar mejor su lengua para que jugueteará libremente con la mía.... no sabia que eso de los besos.....

Una sensación nueva para mi , recorrió todo mi cuerpo.... tenia ganas de hacer algo..... que me estaba pasando.....

Quizás seria mejor detenerse......cuando quise darme cuenta..... la mano de Ana comenzó a acariciarme el pelo poco a poco

El tacto de su mano hizo que me excitará al momento... eso y esa sensación...que sentía.... hizo que comenzase a jadear.......

Pero de repente su mano dejo de acariciarme y Ana cayo desplomada en mis brazos....

Comprobé que solo estaba dormida, volvió a su estado original, la verdad es que me gustaba mas cuando estaba en su forma normal..... pero cuando se transformo... empecé a sentir esa sensación.... pensar que llevaba el alma de mi madre.... dentro suyo......

Ella, ocultaba su dolor, tal como yo también lo hacia ..... por eso.....me sentía tan bien con ella ...... con ella no tenia que disimular nada.

Le acaricié la mejilla, y aproveché para abrazarla fuertemente...... me llevé con delicadeza su cabeza hasta mi pecho, y la rodee del todo con el brazo que me quedaba libre

Decidí que había sido un error besarla.....pero llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo hacer.... esa vez mis fuerzas me fallaron... pensar que la podría haber perdido para siempre, por culpa de ese hijo d....pero n volverá a pasar....seguiré frió como siempre..... no quiero que me vea como un hombre débil, que muestra sus sentimientos..... dejé de abrazarla y me quedé observando, un rato.....

-Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo..... nunca sabrás lo que siento por ti..... será lo mejor para ambos- dije y volví a abrazarla ...sabiendo que ese seria seguramente nuestro ultimo abrazo

La cogí en brazos , le hice pasar el brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cuello...., me la llevé a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de su hermano.

Entre sin hacer ruido, por el balcón de la habitación de Ana , abrí como pude la puerta de cristal.... dejé con delicadeza su cuerpo en la cama....

Le vende el brazo donde tenia el dragón negro tatuado.... me quité la cinta que llevaba en mi frente, y se la coloque en la suya , para ocultar su ojo maligno, que ahora estaba cerrado por completo

Le volví a acariciar su suave cara

Y le di un ultimo beso...... cuando aparté mis labios de los suyos... ella sonrió...... sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho......muy fuerte......tenia que irme... y pensar.....pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche

La tapé con la manta, y me fui dirección a el balcón, me giré para observarla por ultima vez..... dormía placidamente.... y yo estaba a punto de desmayarme.... así que me tenia que dar prisa y encontrar un árbol seguro para poder dormir.....me subí a la barandilla y salté hacia el árbol mas cercano

Seguí saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo mas ... me senté en una rama que pudiese aguantar mi peso .... y me quedé dormido profundamente...............

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero había una cosa que ni Hiei y Ana sabían.... Kurama lo había visto todo................

( FIN FASH BACK)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que os ha gustado?????????? Espero que si

Dejad review gracias....................


	3. La separacion

Hola ya estoy aquí con el tercer capitulo, espero que os guste

Aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen , el resto son creaciones mias

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo3**

**La separación **

Hiei seguía entrenándose como un desesperado, no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

-Maldita sea porque no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza!!!

Decía mientras apaleaba a un pobre demonio , de clase C

-POR FAVOR! NO ME MATES!- gritaba el pobre youkai muy mal herido

Hiei lo tenia cogido por el cuello de la solapa

-Eres un maldito cobarde! –grito muy enfadado el medio koorime

Saco su espada y le corto el cuello en dos

-Matando a un pobre demonio de bajo nivel. No te ayudará a olvidar....- dijo una voz que sobresalía de entre los árboles

Hiei se giró hacia la procedencia de esa voz

Justo cuando Kurama se dejo ver , la luna llena le ilumino el rostro

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Hiei

-Porque has tenido que matar a ese pobre demonio?- pregunto Kurama muy serio

-Él se lo ha buscado...jajajaja- estallo a reírse de forma malvada

-No puedes olvidar... verdad......

Hiei paró en seco de reírse

-DIME HIEI... LO HAS PODIDO OLVIDAR MATANDO A SANGRE FRIA.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! PORQUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ!?- grito Hiei

Kurama se quedo a cuadros.... nunca había visto a Hiei tan nervioso y enfadado.....

-Bien... ya he comprobado lo que quería ver.

-La lucha siempre me ha aliviado , y ayudado a olvidar.... incluso estando solo y con ganas de matar a todo lo que se me ponía por delante... pero... esta vez....

-Hiei...... esta vez no podrás olvidarlo así.... este sentimiento no se olvida matando a todo lo que se te ponga por delante, tienes que aprender a.....

-A que Kurama...... a querer?......Yo no se lo que significa amor...ni demostrarlo.... porque nunca nadie me lo ha enseñado

-Madre mía Hiei! Como puedes ser tan tozudo! Mira sabes una cosa.... tarde o temprano tendrás que aprender....o

-O si no que?- dijo Hiei en una pose de orgulloso

Kurama se giro y empezó a andar, ando tres pasos y se detuvo

-Serás un infeliz el resto de tu larga vida.........no desaproveches la oportunidad Hiei ... porque solo se presenta una vez en la vida......y no mereces pagar los errores de los demás

-HN!-grito Hiei, salto hacia la rama mas cercana y desapareció entre los árboles

-Esta vez no podrás huir ni escaparte Hiei... porque ese sentimiento te perseguirá vayas a donde vayas, .............ni matando a todo el Makai....te escaparas......... te corromperá el corazón y te iras muriendo por dentro... hasta que solo seas un ser moribundo y sin sentimientos.......... y aun así ... te atormentará eternamente....... piénsatelo bien Hiei........... tu futuro depende de tu decisión. Yo no puedo ayudarte... tendrás que decidirlo solo.

Kurama se alejo por donde había venido

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 meses mas tarde......

Makai

Ya han pasado casi seis meses desde la conversación entre Kurama y Hiei....

Tanto Hiei como Ana no se habían vuelto a ver....pero seguían en el Makai... cada uno por su lado. Hiei se había vuelto a la fortaleza de Mukuro, y Ana seguía en el castillo de su hermano.....

pero había algo que les unía a pesar de la distancia..... ninguno de los dos había podido olvidar el sentimiento que sentían mutuamente... pero por culpa de su orgullo y por miedo a sufrir otro desengaño.. permanecían en silencio..........

Kurama iba de vez en cuando por el Makai, para ver si todo marchaba bien

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Perdoné señor Hiei..... que hacemos con este humano?- pregunto Sung

-Llévalo a la fortaleza

Sung se quedo parado.... normalmente Hiei le abría chillado.... pero hacia seis meses que estaba como ausenté, no parecía ni él mismo

-Bien señor como ordenes...

Sung se alejo de Hiei y se dirigió hacia la fortaleza...........

Hiei volvió hacia la fortaleza.. no tenia ánimos ni para matar a una triste rata, , necesitaba volver a luchar en compañía de sus compañeros....

Decidió, ir al mundo humano al día siguiente mas que nada a salir de ese infierno...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makai

Castillo de Kitchune

Ana seguía con atención los movimientos de su hermano.........

-Ya te tengo- acto seguido le metió un puñetazo , que envió a Kitchune contra un árbol

-Vaya , ya no puedo ni engañar a mi propia hermana- dijo riéndose, se aparto los mechones color plata de su perfecta cara

Ana le ofreció su mano

ÉL la miró y alargo la suya. y le ayudo a levantarse, del suelo.

-Ya es hora de volver...- dijo comenzando a andar, pero de repente se detuvo- Yui.... hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace tiempo...

Ana se giró y miró a su hermano mayor

-Tu dirás...

Kitchune bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.. parecía preocupado..

-Eres feliz aquí?

No podía mentir a su hermano

-La verdad es que.... pues....hecho de menos las luchas de verdad junto a Yusuke y los demás

-Entiendo.... – dijo medio triste- oye porque no vas a visitar a tus amigos, al mundo humano..

-Me parece una idea genial....

Al día siguiente , tal y como había dicho Ana se fue hacia el mundo humano, entro en el agujero que comunicaba el mundo humano con el mundo infernal..., enseguida apareció en el bosque que había detrás de la casa de Genkai

Cuantos recuerdos le traía ese viejo bosque.. cuantos entrenamientos, y cuanto sudor derramado...

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada trasera de la gran casa,.... que parecía , mas un templo, que no una casa

Al llegar delante de la puerta, la abrió y entro y por ultimo la cerro tras de sí

La casa seguía igual, nada había cambiado, cuantos años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que había estado allí.,.... cuatro... o quizás mas, ya no lo recordaba...

Fue derecha hacia la entrada al salón, la abrió y se encontró con Genkai y Yukina, que se giraron al oír la puerta.

-Vaya vaya mira quien tenemos aquí.... cuanto tiempo Ana que tal te va? Va todo bien por el Makai?- dijo Genkai con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro arrugado

-Que contenta estoy que viniste! Tenia ganas de verte- grito eufórica Yukina , lanzándose a abrazarla

-Yo también quería veros todo va bien?

Genkai absorbió un poco de su té , sabia que Ana no había ido solo a visitarlas... había una razón mas..

-Como esta mi hermano?- pregunto de repente Yukina

-Bien.. bien Hiei esta bien....

Genkai se fijo en la forma de responder de Ana .. algo había sucedido...entre ella y Hiei

En cuanto acabo de hablar un ruido hizo que las tres se giraran al mismo tiempo..

-Quien puede ser a estas horas? – pregunto Yukina asustada.

-Voy a ver ....- dijo Genkai , pero Ana la detuvo

-Quedaos aquí

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, lo único que se escuchaba , era algún que otro grillo , pero aparte de eso nada mas, salvo algún búho

Había alguien en ese jardín,... se olía en el aire, alguien muy poderoso

Quien podría ser a esas horas?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado

Gracias por los review un beso


	4. Un solo objetivo: Ser la mas poderosa

Hola perdón por tardar tanto en subir el cuarto capitulo bueno este es mas corto de que yo esperaba pero bueno espero que os guste igualmente

Aviso: Los personajes de yu yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, el resto son creaciones mías

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4**

**Un solo objetivo:**

**Ser la mas Poderosa **

-Sal de una vez cobarde!- grito Ana ya harta de esperar a que el misterioso desconocido saliera de su escondrijo

Pasaron unos cuantos segundo pero no paso nada,

Allí había alguien, estaba de segura de eso!, y además con un poder realmente fuera de lo común

Pero de golpe la fuerza desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido

Una figura delgada y cubierta de un ropaje negro como la noche, la observaba desde una rama cercana , había ocultado su fuerza para no ser descubierto

Ana se giro hacia la casa y empezó a caminar, pero cuando hubo hecho cinco pasos se detuvo y sin girarse dijo:

-No te entiendo Hiei, y francamente me da lo mismo lo que te propongas, esta vez no entraré en tu estúpido juego , estaba vez jugaré mis propias cartas, y pasaré por encima de quien se interponga ,... SEA QUIEN SEA!...Aunque ese seas tu mismo- dicho eso continuo con su camino hacia el salón , sin molestarse en girarse

Hiei desde la rama, observaba con una gran sonrisa

-" No esperaba menos de ti Ana.. esto va a ser muy interesante, esta vez el que va entrar en tu juego voy a ser yo "- en cuando acabo de pensar eso se dio media vuelta y se fue a toda velocidad hacia el interior del bosque

Ana volvió a entrar dentro del salón, Yukina y Genkai se giraron y se la quedaron mirando , esperando una explicación por parte de Ana

-Y bien.. quien era?...-pregunto Genkai ansiosa por saber la respuesta

Cerro la puerta del salón, tras de sí , y se volvió a sentar en la pequeña mesa

-No era nadie, seguramente seria algún búho-dijo mientras absorbía un poco de su té

Después de casi una hora hablando animadamente, decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama

Ana después de despedirse de Yukina y Genkai se dirigió hacia su habitación, que estaba situada en la zona sur de la casa, tenia que cruzar el patio principal y seguir por un largo pasillo

Abrió la puerta que daba al patio principal y la cerro detrás de sí .

Era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, solo se oía algún que otro grillo

Una agradable brisa de verano empezó a soplar , la verdad es que se estaba muy bien en ese gran jardín

Cerro los ojos , para poder sentir mas a fondo la dulce brisa , y el dulce aroma de las flores

Cuando de golpe algo hizo que abriese los ojos rápidamente y se pusiese en guardia

Una sombra no paraba de saltar entre las ramas de los árboles , estaba tan oscuro que apenas se podía distinguir , que podría ser esa sombra?, aunque ella tenia una posible idea de a quien podía pertenecer esa pequeña sombra

-Vamos Hiei deja de jugar de una vez- dijo

La sombra paro de saltar, y se situó a escasos cinco metros de ella. Con la oscuridad apenas se podía distinguir su rostro, solo se distinguía tímidamente la silueta

La figura sumí oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, comenzó a acercarse hacia ella , pero de repente se detuvo.

Hiei seguía con su mirada fría de siempre y su característica postura de arrogancia, algo que Ana odiaba profundamente

-Vaya creía que estarías en la guarida de Mukuro, que haces en el mundo humano, si se puede saber?- pregunto esperando una respuesta arrogante por parte de Hiei

Hiei giro ligeramente la cabeza dejando ver su rostro serio iluminado por la luz que venia directamente de la luna llena

-He venido a ver mi hermana, y que me dices de ti , se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

Después de la respuesta que había dado Ana, el ambiente estaba muy cargado

Hiei se giro y antes de irse dijo en tono muy serio:

-No volveremos a ver muy pronto

-Me estas retando Hiei?

-Jajajaja vaya tienes ganas de luchar verdad? Quizás ...tu mejor que nadie conoces la repuesta así, que tómatelo como quieras, pero que sepas que no te esperare eternamente

-Que significa eso, no quieras entrar en mi juego Hiei, porque podrías salir mal parado, ya no se trata de un simple juego de niños.., ya es cuestión de orgullo, te acuerdas que me preguntaste una vez cual era mi objetivo en la vida?

Hiei se giro

-Si y dime tienes una repuesta?

-Mi único objetivo en la vida es ser la mas poderosa!

-Como!- grito Hiei sorprendido por la respuesta de Ana

-Ya lo has oído y nada ni nadie me lo podrá impedir, y quien se meta por medio lo matare aunque ese alguien sea Yusuke o tu mismo

-Matarías a un amigo por lograr tu objetivo?

-Si por supuesto, eso lo aprendí de ti Hiei ,... ahora he de irme suerte con lo que estés buscando en el mundo humano, porque dudo mucho que solo hayas venido a visitar a tu hermana o me equivoco?

-No te importa para nada lo que yo haya venido, ocúpate de tus cosas , hasta pronto adiós..

Dicho eso Hiei salió despedido a gran velocidad hacia la oscuridad y se perdió entre la tinieblas que envolvían a ese gran patio

Ana se quedo quieta durante unos segundos

-" Que estas planeando hacer Hiei....-pensó para sí misma-Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante seguiré con mis planes..Mañana volveré hacia el Makai – dijo para sí misma

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pronto subiré el quinto capitulo espero que os guste

Dejad review gracias


	5. De vuelta al Makai: Un entrenamiento inf...

**Perdon por el retraso ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 5 espero que os guste **

**Capitulo5 **

**De vuelta al Makai:**

**Un entrenamiento infernal**

La mañana llego enseguida. Se podía oír el piar de los pájaros desde la habitación de Ana, hoy seria un día decisivo para ella , quizás era todo demasiado complicado...

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

"No he de seguir según mi plan.."- se dijo a ella misma

Se incorporo .A través de la estrecha ventana de su habitación se podía observar un paisaje mágico , lleno de recuerdos del pasado , recuerdos que eran difíciles de borrar, de su memoria .

Tampoco tenia la intención de olvidarlos jamás, aunque había estado una temporada dura a base de duros entrenamientos por parte de Kurama .

Se levanto y se cambio de ropa , se dirigió hacia el comedor principal

Yukina y Genkai ya habían comenzado a desayunar

Entro en el comedor y cerro la puerta corrediza detrás de sí , se dirigió directamente sin decir nada a su sitio en la mesa.

Ana levanto la mirada hacia Yukina y Genkai y e dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando fijamente desde hacia bastante rato

Sucede algo?-pregunto

Se miraron entre sí y Yukina comenzó a articular una frase:

Ana... que ha sucedido en el Makai?-su palabras daban la impresión de preocupación

Como si ha sucedido algo.. no entiendo ...- A caso Yukina sabia algo de lo que había sucedido entre ella y su hermano?...Quizás Kurama vio algo esa noche y se lo haya contado?...No , imposible , Kurama nunca diría nada , primero hubiese hablado conmigo

Genkai dejo la taza de te , con delicadeza encima de la mesa, levanto la mirada hacia su alumna

No me creo que solo hayas venido a visitarnos, algo me dice que estas huyendo de algo .. o quizás alguien.

No digas tonterías Maestra Genkai, de que voy a huir?- dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, le comenzaron a entrar unos dolores en el pecho, quizás eran los nervios por miedo a que descubrieran de que en realidad si estaba huyendo de algo...o de alguien

Yukina , Maestra he de irme de vuelta al Makai

Pero ya te vas, tan pronto, quédate unos días mas- imploró Yukina a su amiga

Lo siento Yukina , he de resolver unos asuntos en el mundo infernal, y he de hacerlo yo sola...

Genkai no dijo nada solo se quedo pensativa , mirando fijamente , el te humeante que salía de la taza

Ana se despidió de Yukina y Genkai , y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el agujero que conducía hacia el mundo infernal.. tenia que poner en practica su plan.. tenia poco tiempo

Justo estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien la hizo detenerse

Ana quieres un consejo, soy vieja , pero tengo mucha experiencia en otras cosas que no sea luchar , ten cuidado con lo que hagas

Descuide lo haré-acto seguido se metió dentro del agujero y desapareció

Cuidado con lo que decidas hacer, el amor verdadero solo llega una vez a la vida y si la dejas pasar serás una infeliz toda la vida, no la dejes escapar, no cometas ese error.. el error que yo cometí y que ahora me arrepiento tanto de haber dejado escapar a mi amor... – se inclino , y poso la mirada al suelo ,y con lagrimas en sus viejos ojos, susurro...- Toguro...

Makai...

Ana se puso manos a la obra con el plan que tenia en mente

Puso rumbo hacia la guarida de Mukuro , tenia que darse prisa comenzaba a oscurecer

Vaya vaya ... que haces por este bosque, tal lejos del castillo de tu hermano- dijo una voz femenina

Ana se giro hacia la procedencia de esa voz

Mukuro!

Vaya , cuanto tiempo, que haces en este bosque maldito en plena noche? No tienes , ya sabes lo que cuentan de este bosque verdad?

He de hablar contigo Mukuro- no tenia tiempo de tonterías

Como quieras, ven sígueme iremos a mi fortaleza , allí estaremos mas tranquilas – se giro y se puso a caminar y añadió..- te veo muy seria , me interesa mucho lo que hayas venido a decirme , puede ser muy interesante...

Ana comenzó a seguirla, no pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal

Al llegar a la entrada principal, se detuvieron

Dos guardias fuertemente armados custodiaban la gran puerta de madera, situados en los dos torreones mas cercanos

Mukuro levanto su mirada y fijo su vista hacia uno de los guardias

Abre! Rápido!- grito

El guardia bajo su mirada cansada, hacia la procedencia de esa voz

Señora Mukuro, lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso , según la primera norma de esta fortaleza, no puedo abrir las puertas hasta que el primer rayo de sol sobresalga por entremedio de los árboles de este bosque maldito... sea quien sea- dijo tembloroso , por miedo a la posible reacción de Mukuro

Abre vamos! ES UNA ORDEN! – grito apuntándolo con la mano ,haciéndole ver que si no abría la puerta le lanzaría una bola de energía y lo único que quedaría de él seria la ropa chamuscada, o quizás ni eso

Por favor señora, usted misma dijo que no dejáramos entrar a nadie depuse de que el sol se ocultara , aunque ese alguien fuese usted misma- dijo tapándose la cara con los dos brazos

Serás recompensado por tu fidelidad a mis ordenes pero ahora abre- dijo sonriendo

Me promete que no me matará si le abro la puerta?- dijo temblando de pavor , sabia que si Mukuro prometía algo lo iba a cumplir

Mukuro sonrió

Esta bien , normalmente no prometo nada a los hombres de mi guardia , ni a ningún otro ser que este a mis ordenes, pero haré una excepción contigo, te lo has ganado , te prometo que no te matare ni te atacare, esta bien así?

Mukuro había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que Ana había hablado con ella, ahora no luchaba y trataba lo mejor que podía a sus hombres, y se aseguraba que todo funcionase en su fortaleza

Si gracias señora, ABRE LA PUERTA SOLDADO!-le grito al soldado que estaba situado en la otra torre

Si capitán- corrió hacia la entrada, bajó la palanca que servia para abrir la puerta

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, Ana y Mukuro se dirigieron hacia la estancia privada donde Mukuro dormía, después de recorrer un largo pasillo , llegaron a una habitación con una gran puerta metálica, parecía muy antigua

Mukuro hizo girar el picaporte y la puerta se abrió automáticamente

Pasa, dijo mientras invitaba a Ana a pasar

Ana se quedo observando la gran habitación de Mukuro, había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez , ahora había mucho mas color en la habitación , era mas alegre

Ana entro , y detrás de ella entro Mukuro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

Vaya veo que has hecho reformas verdad?

Si te gusta?

Hombre no es mi estilo pero estaba bastante mejor que la antigua

Estaba harta de tanta tristeza , así que decidí hacer alguno cambios , bueno dejémonos de tonterías , y vamos al grano, que es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Hiei, me contó una vez que cuando llego por vez primera a tu fortaleza le hiciste luchar con 500 demonios de nivel A en tu sótano es cierto?

Si así es , pero para que me preguntas eso, acaso quieres hacer lo mismo? Te ves capaz?Hiei estuvo seis meses sin dejar de luchar

No te preocupes

Esta bien te ayudare , cuantos demonios quieres? Y de que nivel?

Quiero 1500 demonios de nivel A alto

Mukuro se quedo parada , acaso estaba loca?. Como iba a lucha sola con 1500 demonios de nivel A alto?

Estas segura? Tu ya eres un espíritu de nivel S, pero aun así... estas segura que podrás derrotar a tantos demonios de una clase tan alta?

Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo

Como quieras , pero si te matan seas la única responsable

Si no puedo derrotar a 1500 demonios , prefiero morirme

Esta bien , sígueme.

Mukuro conduzco a Ana hacia el sótano de la fortaleza,

Bueno aquí es , he ordenado a 1500 de mis soldados de clase A alto , que lucharan contigo , y les he ordenado que luchen a muerte.

Gracias, ha si una cosa mas, no le digas nada a Hiei de que estoy aquí , no quiero que se entere

Esta bien no diré una palabra- comenzó a cerrar la puerta , pero antes de cerrar del todo – Nos veremos cuando ayas matado a todos los demonios, o en el otro mundo, suerte- acto seguido

Acto seguido cerro la puerta de un golpe , dejando en su interior sola a Ana con 1500 soldados de nivel A alto

Makai

4 meses después..

Hiei seguía con sus duros entrenamientos matinales, después de casi 4 horas de pelear con demonios de bajo nivel, decidió que por ese día ya bastaba

Envaino su espada y se dirigió hacia la fortaleza de Mukuro

Llego enseguida , unos ruidos que procedían del sótano , llamaron la atención del medio Koorime

Se dirigió hacia allí para averiguar que sucedía, pero justo iba a abrir la gran puerta, que Mukuro se lo impidió

Lo siento Hiei no puedes entrar

Que sucede aquí abajo, que me estas ocultando?

Lo único que te puedo decir es que una persona a la que tu conoces muy bien esta entrenándose con mas de 1500 demonios de clase A alto

Hiei no dijo nada, se giro y se fue

" Hiei acaso sabes quien es? Acaso ha pasado algo entre Ana y tu?"- pensó Mukuro al ver la cara de Hiei , seguramente él sabia perfectamente que se trataba de Ana

Hiei se dirigió hacia su habitación en la otra punta de la fortaleza , la única habitación con una ventana, en toda la fortaleza

" Ana que estas tramando , porque has querido luchar con 1500 soldados, ni yo mismo podría con tantos "- no pudo pensar nada mas , se quedo dormido enseguida a causa del cansancio acumulado durante el entrenamiento

Makai...

2 meses después...

La gran puerta del sótano por fin se abrió, después de seis meses de luchar sin descanso , Ana pudo derrotar a los 1500

Vaya es impresionante! Has podido ganar a todos mis hombres. Impresionante

No ha sido muy fácil que digamos...- Ana no pudo acabar la frase que cayo fulminada al suelo ,a causa del cansancio y de las heridas.

Levadla enseguida a la sala de reanimación RAPIDO!-ordeno Mukuro a uno de sus hombres

Si señora- dijo el soldado cogiendo en brazo a Ana y yéndola a toda prisa a curarla

Después de casi una semana curándose, Ana pudo volver al castillo de su hermano , sin que Hiei se enterará de que ella estuvo allí.. o eso creía...

dejad review gracias


	6. Miedos

**Hola ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 6 espero que os guste**

**CAPITULO6**

**Miedos**

Ya hacia rato que había amanecido... el aire de la mañana olía a podrido, ...a sangre recién derramada...

Ana se levanto, por fin había acabado los seis meses de entrenamiento en el sótano de la fortaleza de Mukuro

Seis duros meses , luchando sin parar, sin descanso, contra mas de mil demonios de clase A alto...

El día anterior había podido por fin regresar el castillo de su hermano.

Ana había pedido a Mukuro que no dijese nada a Hiei...

Se levanto de la cama , y se aproximo hacia el gran balcón, abrió la gran puerta de cristal, y se asomó

El gran bosque se levantaba imponente delante del castillo

De repente una sombra empezó a moverse entre el follaje de los árboles

Quien anda ahí?- grito. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

Se subió a la barandilla y salto hacia la rama mas próxima, y a toda velocidad se introdujo hacia el interior del bosque

Corría a toda velocidad , hasta que llegó a un claro y se detuvo

Sal de una vez!- grito,... nada, todo seguía en un profundo silencio

Se puso otra vez en marcha.. hasta que sin darse cuenta acabó en la entrada Norte de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

Porque he venido hacia aquí?- se pregunto a sí misma

El paisaje havia cambiado, desde la ultima vez que había venido...todo estaba muy tétrico. Oscuro, un aire infernal comenzó a levantarse, procedía del interior de las ruinas, olía a sangre recién derramada , alguien había muerto no hacia mucho

Quizás alguien había conseguido entrar dentro de la ciudad?

El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por unos nubarrones negros, que anunciaban una tormenta inminente

Unos potentes rayos retumbaban entre los enormes árboles del ese bosque infernal

Un ruido hizo que subirá la vista hacia una pequeña sombra que no dejaba de saltar de árbol en árbol

Después de unos segundos, la sombra se detuvo , justo en frente de ella.

Que estas maquinando ,Ana? Porque has querido luchar con mas de 1500 demonios de un nivel tan alto, sabiendo que era casi seguro que acabarías muerta?

Y a ti que diablos te importa Hiei...Tu no das explicaciones a nadie , sobre lo que haces o lo que no haces, lo haces y punto... sin importante lo mas mínimo lo que puedan sentir los demás y te importa una mierda, si los de demás sufren por tu culpa! ...Y tu me exiges una explicación? Vamos Hiei no me hagas reír, ya he vivido bastantes cosas en este mundo. Y he aprendido que cada uno mira para sí mismo.

En eso tienes razón, me importa una mierda si la gente sufre, solamente me importa luchar y ser mas fuerte que Yusuke.

Reconozco que soy fría, egoísta, y lo que tu quieras, pero tu me superas...me das mucha lastima Hiei...

Hiei se abalanzó sobre Ana y la cogió del cuello de la túnica

Tu no sabes nada de mi.. no conoces nada de mi vida , así que no digas que te doy lastima...

Algo en el pecho de Hiei hizo que se callará al instante, un dolor muy agudo hizo que soltarse la túnica , otra vez ese sentimiento...

Vamos Hiei si quieres matarme hazlo de una vez!

ERES UNA IDIOTA!-grito furioso, se levanto, justo cuando iba a irse dijo casi susurrando- sabes perfectamente que nunca te haría daño... aunque quisiera

Pues me lo estas haciendo, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando...-Ana se levanto del suelo y añadió- será mejor .. que no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas, que cada uno haga su vida...

Como quieras, adiós...- acto seguido se fue , dejando a Ana sola en plena noche, empezó a llover

Hiei seguía saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ana

Se detuvo en un árbol , y giro su cabeza hacía las ruinas... cuando vio algo que lo dejo pasmado.

En el horizonte , se distinguía perfectamente una enorme silueta de un dragón.. un dragón negro

Ana seguía allí sin moverse ni un milímetro, por que le había dicho eso a Hiei? Si justo lo que sentía era lo contrario

MALDITO ORGULLO!-grito, ahora no volvería a ver a Hiei por culpa de su cobardía...

Un ruido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos

En el fondo de la ciudad se distinguía perfectamente la silueta de un dragón negro.

De pronto la enorme bestia, giro su enorme cabeza en dirección a donde estaba situada Ana , y acto seguido abrió su enorme boca llena de afilados colmillos y dejo escapar un potente rugido acompañado de un potente rayo, que fue derecho a impactar en Ana

Ana quedo cegada a causa del brillo que procedía del potente rayo, no pudo defenderse, cuando se dio cuenta , estaba envuelta por una luz cegadora

El dragón lanzo otra potente rugido, y el cuerpo de Ana se vio atraído hacia la enorme bestia.

ANA!

HIEI- aunque no viese nada la voz era sin duda de Hiei.. había vuelto..

Demasiado tarde estaba a punto de cruzar, la entrada de las ruinas, seguramente acabaría calcinada, como todos los que habían intentado entrar

La esfera de energía cubrió por completo su cuerpo

NO!-grito Hiei, corrió y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzo dentro de la esfera.

La energía cubrió también el cuerpo de Hiei, abrió los ojos y vio lo que parecía ser la mano de Ana, sin pensárselo alargo su mano y cogió la de ella, la arrastro hacia él

Efectivamente se trataba de Ana, estaba inconsciente, la abrazó fuertemente , contra su cuerpo, y espero a que pasase algo

Si tienes que morir yo moriré contigo-dijo , todo se volvió oscuro...-Hay tantas cosas que quería decirte...-abrazó mas fuerte a Ana -..Al menos moriré feliz...- no pudo acabar la frase acabo desmayándose..sin soltar ni por un momento el cuerpo de ella...

espero que haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo

yoko. De momento el tema de los celos me lo reservo para mas adelante para que Hiei se atreva a decir esas palabras magicas ya sabes cuales son verdad? De momento no...mas suspense...

Naoko .Estuve liada por motivos personales pero ya he vuelto, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic

Yuna Aoki. Ya ves si hay mal royito! .. y espera que aun no he acabado jejeje pero tranquila que acabará muy bien... de eso me ocupo yo...jejejeje


	7. Solos

Hola que tal? Ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 7 espero que os guste 

**CAPITULO7**

**Solos**

Kitchune seguía observando el horizonte, desde su habitación .

Seguía lloviendo , llevaba toda la mañana sin parar... , eso no era, cada hora que pasaba , llovía con mas intensidad.

Giró ligeramente su rostro hacia la mesita, que tenia al lado izquierdo de su cama, el reloj marcaba las doce menos diez, y su hermana seguía sin aparecer.

Nitsa , observaba desde la puerta a su amor secreto, nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos , lo único que tenia Kitchune en la cabeza , era la lucha...

Sabia que su amigo estaba preocupado , por la única persona que le importaba de verdad : su hermana Yui

Alguna que otra vez había llegado a sentir celos , pero era lógico que Kitchune la quisiera , era su hermana...

Quizás algún día tendría el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Pero lo que Nitsa no sabia era que Kitchune compartía el amor que ella tanto anhelaba

Donde se habrá metido Yui- dijo aun mirando el horizonte a través del cristal , totalmente mojado

Seguro que esta bien, además, tu hermana siempre desaparece , pero siempre acaba por aparecer

Si , eso es cierto pero... tengo un mal presentimiento... algo maligno esta a punto de suceder...

Makai

12.10 PM

Dentro de las ruinas...

Hiei abrió el ojo izquierdo , y luego el derecho, espero a que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a la luz, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo aun tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Ana

Habían logrado pasar!

Se le escapo un suspiró de alivio , al comprobar que seguían con vida...

Soltó con suavidad el cuerpo de su amiga y compañera en el suelo Llovía con mas intensidad que antes.

Se levanto y comprobó que el dragón negro había desaparecido por arte de magia ,dejando la ciudad sumida en un silencio eterno, roto por algún que otro rayo, que caía con sobre el suelo arenoso

Tenia que reaccionar, miró la esfera de energía , lo que estaba claro que no podía salir por allí, sus cuerpos no aguantarían otra descarga de esa energía mortal, aunque ...no estaba del todo seguro, pero no quería correr riesgos innecesarios

La única solución era internase en la ciudad y buscar una salida alternativa

Hiei, se agacho y cogió con cuidado a Ana

A unos escasos cien metros de donde él estaba había una casa pequeña que aun se aguantaba en pie, supuso que se trataba de la caseta de los soldados utilizaban para vigilar la entrada , de posibles invasores o ladrones de tesoros

Decidió que era mejor esperar a que pasase la tormenta y que Ana despertará

A gran velocidad, se dirigió hacia la casa de madera , abrió con el pie la puerta de madera, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo...

Hecho un vistazo rápido al interior de la cabaña, para comprobar que no hubiese ningún enemigo dentro

Entro, estaba todo lleno de telarañas, cuanto tiempo llevaría esta ciudad vacía, en el suelo había una vieja silla de madera, medio rota ,y a su lado una mesa cubierta de polvo, y encima de esa mesa había lo que parecía ser un viejo manuscrito, no le hizo mucho caso

Hiei siguió hacia poner sus ojos en una cama mas bien pequeña , se acercó , las tablas de madera crujían bajo sus pies , deposito el cuerpo inconsciente de Ana encima de la cama, y se la quedo observando un buen rato, acto seguido se quito la capa y la tapo con ella, hacia bastante frió.

Hiei se acerco a la ventana y cerro las puertas de cristal , para que no entrase el agua de la lluvia, se quedo observando el pasaje, se podía distinguir perfectamente la ciudad maldita en el horizonte , se extendía mas allá de las montañas de fuego, ellos estaban a escasos quinientos metros de la ciudad que nadie se había atrevido a pisar en los últimos dos mil años

Que hora seria? Seguramente ya seria tarde para moverse de allí, tendrían que pasar la noche en esa vieja casa de madera, igualmente Hiei estaba agotado a causa de la potente descarga recibida, habían tenido mucha suerte en salir con vida...seguramente serian los primeros en miles de años en cruzar la entrada de la ciudad maldita y no acabar calcínanos en el intento...

Porque habían logrado sobrevivir?

De repente le entro mucho sueño, se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba Ana, se sentó en el borde y se la quedo observando, levanto la mano izquierda , y acaricio suavemente su rostro, sentía tanto como la había tratado los últimos meses , pero... no podía reconocer lo que sentía... no podía reconocer que la amaba... porque ella jamás le querría... quien iba a querer al "niño prohibido" de las Koorime? Y lo único que haría seria volver a sufrir el rechazo... volvería a estar solo... como siempre había estado... no quería hacerse ilusiones para luego le dejaran... con su única compañía.. su soledad

No le dio tiempo a pensar nada mas, se quedo profundamente dormido .

Acaso Hiei había olvidado que Ana era una " niña prohibida" al igual que él?

Makai

Castillo de Kitchune

21:30 PM

Kitchune no había probado bocado en todo el día, no le entraba nada en el estomago, a causa de los nervios acumuladores

Kitchune por favor tienes que comer...- Nitsa estaba muy preocupada

No tengo hambre...

Por...favor Kitchune...

Kitchune, se giro al oír los sollozos de su amiga

Pero que te ocurre Nitsa? Si tanto te preocupa que coma, comeré, pero por favor deja de llorar, no quiero verte así- se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Nitsa, tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella , no aguantaba mas sin poder besarla.

Nitsa hay algo que debes saber...

Nitsa no dijo nada, no quería meter la pata

Veras...yo... quería decirte que...- a Kitcune no se le daba muy bien expresar sus sentimientos- pues...

Bueno dilo de una vez!- dijo Nitsa harta de esperar- esta bien si no lo dices tu te lo diré yo-se puso seria y se dispuso a confesarle a su amigo sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin preocuparse de la reacción que podría tener al oír la noticia- Te amo Kitchune ,desde el día que te conocí, te he querido en secreto, no me he atrevido a confesártelo hasta ahora por miedo a tu reacción y que me rechazaras, pero ya no aguanto mas me da igual que...-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque tenia los labios de Kitchune pegados en los suyos.

Nitsa , no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, acaso Kitchune compartía sus sentimientos? Nitsa aparto de un empujón a su amigo.

Que te pasa?-pregunto Kitchune sorprendido por la reacción de Nitsa

Es que me resulta raro... de verdad estas enamorado de mi?

Si no te quisiera... te crees que te besaría? Además sabes perfectamente que no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos a nadie, a no ser que confié del todo en esa persona.

Nitsa cogió a su amor por la mano y se lo llevo hacia el dormitorio de Kitchune

Cuando llegaron a la puerta comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionante, hacia tanto tiempo que se deseaban...

Nitsa te deseo... quiero hacer el amor contigo..- dijo jadeando

Nitsa lo beso con mas fuerza, abrió la puerta como pudo , sin dejar de besarse, y la cerraron detrás de ellos.

(N/A: ya se supone lo que paso dentro del dormitorio así que no entraré en detalles (al menos con esta pareja jejejeje)

Makai

Ruinas de la cuidad

23:46 PM

Hiei abrió los ojos, se había quedado profundamente dormido, se incorporo en la cama, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su derecha , pero Ana había desaparecido , hecho un rápido vistazo por la casa, ni rastro de ella.

ANA!-grito , se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la entrada , abrió la puerta, y hecho un vistazo fuera, allí estaba Ana, Hiei corrió hacia ella.

Que miras?

Fíjate –dijo señalando la entrada a la ciudad

Hiei se giro, se quedo con los ojos como platos era terrorífica: había una verja con dos estatuas de dragones negros a cada lado, a escasos cien metros de ellas, había un paisaje tenebroso con árboles muertos y una espesa niebla, se parecía mas a un cementerio, pasado el "paisaje" , había lo que parecía una enorme puerta metálica, muy vieja , con dos dragones situado encima de la puerta un a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda respectivamente.

El cielo estaba de un tono negro-rojizo caían unos rayos muy potente que iluminaban tímidamente era de verdad espeluznante!...algo maligno se ocultaba en esa ciudad...

Que haremos ahora, no podemos salir por donde entramos , nuestro cuerpo no aguantaría otra descarga, así que nuestra única opción es...

Los dos se miraron a los ojos

Muy fácil, muestra única opción es intérnanos en la ciudad y buscar una salida alternativa, de momento pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana a primera hora nos pondremos en camino

Bien..

Makai...

A las afueras de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

05:00AM

Un fuerte ruido hizo despertar a Hiei, que diablos era ese ruido infernal?

Parecía un grupo de gente corriendo, pero venia de afuera de la casa

Se levanto a toda velocidad, quien podría haber en esa ciudad?

Los pasos se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban, cada minuto que pasaba se oían mas cerca...

Ana ya hacia rato que le habían despertado ese ruido ensordecedor

Hiei abrió la puerta , pero no había ni rastro de nadie y el ruido había desaparecido por arte de magia

Los dos se quedaron parado , como podía ser que hacia un segundo se oyese ese ruido infernal , y de golpe y porrazo desapareciese de esa manera..

No querían ni pensar lo que les esperaba dentro de esa ciudad maldita...

espero que os haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo


	8. Sucesos en la noche

**Hola que tal ya estoy aquí otra vez con el capitulo 8 espero que os guste**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO8**

**Sucesos en la noche **

Makai

A las afueras de la ciudad maldita..

08:00 AM

Hiei se despertó, había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla...

Ya has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

Hiei giro su rostro hacia la procedencia de la voz, Ana estaba de pie apoyada en la mesa, observándole sin pestañear ni siquiera

Que diablos estas mirando?- dijo Hiei con desairé , no le gustaba que le observaran y menos con esos ojos.. aunque fuese Ana esa persona

A ti.. me encanta esa faceta tuya de duro...-se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo un instante, antes de abrir la puerta dijo:- aunque me gusta mas tu otra faceta-giro su cara hacia Hiei y le guiño un ojo , acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, dejando a Hiei solo

Ya se porque me enamoré de ti-dijo en voz baja, se le dibujo una sonrisa

Se levantó, y se coloco la capa, salió de la casa y se quedo observando la gran verja que daba entrada a la ciudad maldita

HIEI, VIENES O NO-grito Ana desde la verja

Hiei no contesto se puso a correr en dirección a donde estaba su amiga

Estaban a punto d entrar dentro de la ciudad con mas fama del Makai. y no precisamente por ser una ciudad bonita.. sino por lo contrario, esa ciudad era famosa por tener el grado mas elevado de maldad de todas las ciudades, situadas en el Makai

Cruzaron la verja, y entraron en lo que en su día había sido un jardín, que ahora no era mas que unos asqueroso y apestoso pantano

Estaba repleto de ciénagas y algún que otro árbol muerto

Cruzaron como pudieron y llegaron delante de la gran puerta metálica

Hiei empezó a empujar pero no había manera de abrirla

Es inútil...

Eh Hiei ven a ver esto

Hiei fue a donde estaba Ana

Fíjate , parece una especie de mensaje-al lado de la entrada había lo que parecía un mensaje, inscrito en piedra- no entiendo nada

Déjame ver, esta escrito en la lengua antigua de los demonios de fuego , ya no se utiliza, pero todavía hay quien la utiliza

Por arte de magia las letras empezaron a moverse y a transformarse

Espera, comienza a verse algo...

" La luna se teñirá de sangre,

el sol se oscurecerá,

la tierra será cubiertas por las aguas;

el cielo se cubrirá de tinieblas,

el fuego y el humo ascenderán a lo alto,

y chocaran con el propio cielo,

as almas reconquistaran sus territorios perdidos en vida,

solo entonces el dragón negro emergerá de entre las cenizas,

y cubrirá el mundo de oscuridad y maldad"

Los dos se miraron

Que diablos significa este mensaje?

Tranquila , creo que lo acabaremos averiguando, ahora lo que tenemos que averiguar es como se abre esta condenada puerta

Eso es mas fácil de descubrir- dijo Ana con una gran sonrisa

Has descubierto algo?

Claro-se dirigió hacia la pared y presiono una especie de palanca que había situado al lado izquierdo de la puerta, estaba bastante oculta, la puerta se abrió

Los dos amigos se apresuraron en entrar, acto seguido la enorme puerta se cerro, con un gran estruendo

Echaron un vistazo, una gran ciudad se levantaba imponente ante ellos , casi todas las casas estaban en ruinas, al fondo de la ciudad se podía distinguir perfectamente un castillo oculto en la oscuridad

Esta oscureciendo , habrá que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche

Pero Hiei si no deben ser ni las cinco de la tarde, es muy extraño es como si estuviéramos en otro mundo

Ya lo recuerdo!

Que?

Mukuro me explicó que contaban que dentro de la ciudad maldita, el tiempo pasa mas rápido que en el resto del mundo

Es decir que mientras en el resto del mundo son solamente las cinco de la tarde , aquí son mas de las once?

Si algo así, al entrar dentro de la ciudad, debemos haber cruzado alguna especie de portal a otro mundo o otra dimensión, la entrada que acabamos de cruzar era el umbral para entrar en este mundo extraño

Ya lo entiendo, claro el dragón negro necesita la oscuridad para vivir, por eso en el Makai solamente se le ve por la noche, de alguna forma, puede atravesar el portal y la bola de energía y entrar en nuestro mundo, pero por alguna razón desconocía no puede salir del bosque .Y que sucede con la gente que queda atrapada en el bosque por la noche, y que al día siguiente lo único que queda de ellos son sus ropas?

Piensa un poco Ana

Que de alguna manera los fulmina sin tan siquiera quemarles la ropa, eso o se los come

Exacto , bien ahora busquemos ...-no pudo acabar la frase, Ana lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastro dentro de la casa mas próximo

Pero que diablos haces...

Te quieres callar Hiei, fíjate lo que viene por el horizonte

Que...- por primera vez en su vida Hiei obedeció y hecho un vistazo al horizonte-que diablos...- apenas se distinguía , pero Hiei sabia que se trataba del dragón negro

Paso a escasos 50 cm de donde ellos estaban, el dragón paso sin detenerse ,no había notado sus presencias

UFF por poco

Que te pasa Ana tienes miedo? –dijo en tono burleta

No nos conviene luchar contra él de momento, hasta averiguar mas sobre él , te parece que pasemos la noche aquí?

Hn me da lo mismo, lo único que quiero es salir de esta ciudad y perderte de vista

Y porque volviste a salvarme si me quieres perder de vista?

HN cállate

Esta bien me da lo mismo, seguramente no salgamos con vida de esta ciudad maldita- se acerco a Hiei y se detuvo

Que ,tengo monos en la cara?

Ana acerco su rostro al de Hiei, hasta que sus narices se tocaron, arqueo su cara hacia la derecha y poso sus labios en los de su amigo, abrió su boca y para su sorpresa, Hiei hizo lo mismo , sus lenguas jugaban libremente, esta vez no había nadie que los observaba así que Hiei se dejo llevar

HIEI´S PROV

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Ana tenia razón , seguramente no saldríamos con vida de esa ciudad maldita, así que importaba lo que sucediera, era lo que yo deseaba , deseaba perdidamente a esa chica , que me ponía de mal humor, pero a la vez me hacia sentir bien, realmente y aunque no lo quisiese reconocer y menos delante de ella estaba enamorado de ella,

Subí mis brazos hacia su pelo, pose mis manos en su cabello, me deshice de la goma que llevaba puesta. Y comencé a acariciar su pelo, realmente me estaba excitando por momentos, quizás debería detenerme, y si resulta que...

Ella se separo de mi , se quedo observándome durante unos instantes, su mano se apoyo en mi mejilla, y entonces sonrió, me moría de ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de... como dijo Kurama que lo llamaban los humanos...a si! Hacer el amor, quería quitarle la ropa y unirme con ella para que solo fuéramos uno,

Mi miembro se levantaba por momentos, creo que Ana ya se había dado cuenta de cual eran mis intenciones, y por la cara que había pues seguramente eran los mismos que los míos

Ana acerco su cara hacia mi oreja

A que estas esperando?-me susurro al oído, oír su voz hizo que la rodeara con mis brazos en un caluroso y deseado abrazo

Aparte mis brazos para que Ana se moviera libremente e hiciera lo que deseara conmigo, se coloco encima mío , nuestros sexos se estaban tocando, aun con la ropa puesta, me estaba controlando, pero me resultaba bastante difícil

Bajo lentamente su rostro hacia posar sus suaves labios encima de los míos, he hizo que abriera la mía para dejar entrar su lengua, a los pocos segundos se separo de mi, se quito de encima mío y se estiro a mi lado.

ANA´S PROV

Me estire al lado de Hiei, él se levantó de la cama y se quito la capa dejando ver su vendaje del brazo derecho, tiro la capa al suelo y sin decir ni una sola palabra ,apoyo la rodilla en el borde de la cama , se fue arrastro hacia donde estaba yo, cuando hubo llegado se abalanzo hacia mi besándome con una pasión que jamás había visto en él

Comencé a desabrocharle los cinturones que sujetaban sus pantalones, estaba claro que Hiei deseaba hacer el amor tanto o mas que yo

Cuando pude desabrocharle los dos cinturones, comencé a bajarle los pantalones, hasta que acabaron en el suelo al lado de la capa.. él mismo se despojo de su jersey negro, quedándose completamente desnudo, tenia un cuerpo realmente hermoso

Alce un poco mi cabeza y comencé a besarle sus pectorales, aunque no podía ver el rostro de Hiei, si podía oír sus jadeos,

Entonces no pude mas y estalle, comencé a besarle de forma descontrolada, aunque no dijimos ni una sola palabra , sabíamos exactamente lo que el otro deseaba

Me levante de la cama, y me desnudé del todo, dejando ver mi cuerpo últimamente castigado por las duras batallas contra Kengi y sus secuaces

Pero por la cara de Hiei , no creó que se fijara en esos detalles, se abalanzo hacia y nos fundimos en un apasionante beso.

Me estire en la cama y Hiei se situó encima de mi, arquee la piernas para que Hiei pudiese unirse a mi, su sexo estaba totalmente erecto y entro sin ningún problema en el mío.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, yo me concentre en sentir como ahora por fin después de tantos años éramos uno solo , yo fui suya y el mío , aunque solo fuese por unos minutos

Hiei se fue enseguida, y se quedo un instante observándome

Me alegro de haber perdido mi virginidad contigo-dijo a punto de caer dormido- yo ... te...-justo acabo esa palabra se quedo profundamente dormido, a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo le abrace y quede profundamente dormida al lado del ser al cual yo amaba

que os a gustado? Dejad review gracias


	9. Entre tinieblas

**Hola a todos/as ya estoy aquí de nuevo después de una eternidad jejeje ( he estado muy ocupada) espero que os guste este capitulo un saludo y pedir disculpas por mi tardanza**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO9**

**Entre tinieblas **

ANA'S PROV

Abrí los ojos, un ruido hizo que me despertará , procedía del exterior de la casa, me levanté , pude comprobar que seguía estando totalmente desnuda...

Entonces recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente...aquellos recuerdos volvían a mi cerebro como una película...parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad, desde entonces... ya ni sabia lo que era sentirse así...

Tanto había cambiado yo?... que tan siquiera recordaba lo que era sentirse feliz? Y amar a alguien?

Sentía una profunda tristeza en mi interior, saber que nunca mas podría sentir lo que sentí aquella noche , me hacia pensar que lo mejor era morir...seguramente acabaría encontrando la muerte en las profundidades de esa ciudad en ruinas.. aunque no me importaba , encontrar una muerte horrible si estaba con el ser que había logrado, después de todo lo ocurrido, hacerme sentir feliz y felicidad por amarlo a él

Me giré hacia Hiei , mis ojos toparon con el rostro aniñado del que fue mi amante, la noche anterior, aun seguía profundamente dormido, entre tinieblas... soñando quizás que seguía viviendo ese momento eternamente, y sintiendo , por primera vez en su larga y sufrida vida , lo que era ser amado por otra persona.

Me levanté de aquella dura cama, y recogí toda mi ropa tirada por el suelo a causa de la pasión acumulada por ambos durante años...

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude. Eché un vistazo por la pequeña ventana que permanecía cerrada, ya había amanecido, el cielo seguía cubierto por aquellos nubarrones rojizos característicos del Makai.

La ciudad, se levantaba imponente delante de nosotros, parecía como si hubiera sido en su tiempo , la ciudad mas importante de todos los mundos conocidos.

Pero entre sus ruinas, se ocultaba un oscuro misterio que nadie en miles de años había conseguido descubrir

Hasta ahora...

Hiei comenzó a moverse, señal que pronto despertaría ... No sabia que reacción tendría después de lo sucedido... seguramente, pasaría de todo y seguiría como siempre, preocupándose de si mismo , como había estado haciendo a lo largo de su dolorosa vida... quizás yo tendría que hacer lo mismo... ya que mas podía esperar de ese mundo?.. Solamente dolor y sufrimiento algo que ya estaba acostumbrada

Volví a sentir un dolor agudo en el estomago, algo que jamás había sentido por nadie..., ya no podía negarlo estaba totalmente loca por ese demonio de fuego tozudo como nadie, pero era precisamente eso lo que me gustaba de él, esa arrogancia, su afán de superarse cada día, esas ganas de luchar, y esa estupidez de superar sea como sea a Urameshi, siempre estaba repitiendo: " El día que superé a Yusuke, entonces podré morirme en paz" .Yo me reía , cada vez que lo decía, Hiei se ponía furioso decía que yo no entendía lo que él sentía por la lucha, la lucha era su meta en la vida... al igual que la mía.

FIN ANA'S PROV

---------------------------------------------------------------

HIEI'S PROV

No podía creer que al final hubiese hecho esa estupidez, como me había sucedido eso a mi? Al gran Hiei , famoso por mi frialdad y sed de sangre,era la primera vez en mi larga vida que me había olvidado de mis principios, había caído en la debilidad de amar... de besar... de sentir... de sentir algo deferente...yo solo siento rabia, desprecio, agonía, odio... hacia todo lo que existe, hacia todo lo que se mueve , quería culpar a los demás de mi desgracia, por haber nacido en el lugar equivocado, en un lugar que nada mas nacer ya fui excluido... expulsado.. solamente por ser como era... por ser un demonio de fuego... por ser diferente a ellas...

Ese pensamiento me había ido persiguiendo toda mi vida y llenándome a medida que iban pasando los siglos , de un odio enfermizo, hasta el punto de llegar a matar a todo ser vivo que se me presentará , sin escrúpulos... sin piedad de ninguna clase..., pero esta vez no podía... no a ella no.. era lo único que me mantenía aun con vida, el único ser vivo que me daba fuerza para seguir luchando por vivir , en un mundo que solo sabia lo que era la destrucción y el caos... la amaba con todo mi ser , tenia que protegerla , de cuidarla ... aunque ella seguramente jamás me amaría, como yo . Quien iba a querer a un niño de fuego... al famoso niño prohibido de las koorimes , que ni siquiera su propia madre le quiso.

Me levante lentamente de la cama , sin mirar a mi alrededor, recogí toda mi ropa del suelo

-Hace un día precioso verdad Hiei?- desvié mis ojos de mi ropa para posarlos en la dulce figura de mi amante

-Un día menos por vivir- conteste en tono sarcástico , ella me miro de reojo y sonrió, se volvió hacia la ventana, mirando el horizonte

-Seguramente el ultimo si no salimos de una vez de esta maldita ciudad- conteste en un tono serio pero tranquilo

Yo no contesté , me limite a sonrió

-De que te ríes?

-Estas muy segura, de que moriremos, aquí dentro

-Si nos descubre ese maldito dragón negro, ya podemos despedirnos de seguir con vida.

-Que te hace pensar que no podemos vencerlo?

-Has notado la gran cantidad de energía maligna que desprende su cuerpo? Ni atacándolo los dos a la vez con el dragón de llamas negras, conseguiríamos hacerle ni un solo arañazo

-Jajajaja, que poca confianza tienes de tu fuerza, quizás tu no puedas vencerlos, pero yo me lo cargaré sin ningún problema

-Vaya vaya, si eres tan poderoso porque no has derrotado todavía a Yusuke?

-Eso no te importa, ocúpate de tus cosas

-A si? Como por ejemplo de lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche?

-Que quieres decir? Yo no recuerdo que sucediera nada importante..-no quería que ella notase que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior de alguna manera me había afectado

Ella no contesto, se quedo observándome, que me iba a responder esa vez? Estaba intrigado...

Después de un buen rato mirándonos , ella se comenzó a acercarse hacia mi , se detuvo, a escasos 10 cm de mi.

-Tranquilo , yo te lo recuerdo- levantó poco a poco la mano y la posó con suavidad en mi mejilla izquierda , al notar su tacto hizo que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior , pasara por mi mente

Ana acerco lentamente su cara a la mía y cuando nuestras narices se rozaron, arqueo su cara hacia la derecha y dejo que nuestros labios se juntaran de nuevo, nos fundimos en un apasionante beso

No podía hacer nada, el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento era mas fuerte que e miedo a recibir una nueva desilusión

Pero... ese beso... parecía tan sincero...

Ana se separó un poco de mi

-Porque has hecho eso?

-Porque me apetecía

Me soltó y se giro hacia la puerta, la cogí de la mano y la arrastre de nuevo hacia mi con mas pasión que lo había hecho ella.

Cuando de nuevo nos separamos , ella puso cara de no entender mi reacción

-Lo he hecho porque me apetecía

Ella comenzó a reírse, me encantaba verla reír...

Yo le sonreí , tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía por ella..es la hora de la muerte y tengo ganas de echar sangre..

-Ana yo...- justo iba a acabar la frase algo hizo que me detuviera

Un fuerte rugido que procedía del interior de la ciudad se estaba aproximando hacia nosotros

-HIEI AGACHATE!

Obedecí , el rugido era cada vez mas insoportable, me tuve que tapar los oídos para no quedarme sordo

Una sombra se acercaba desde el horizonte , una sombra negra, una figura con enormes alas

Paso tan cerca que pude notar claramente la enorme energía maligna que desprendía su cuerpo. Ana tenia razón, no podríamos derrotarlo

El dragón se fue alejando y su ensordecedor rugido fue amainando hasta desaparecer por completo

Permanecimos agachados un par de minutos ocultando nuestra energía para que ese maldito monstruo no pudiese detectarnos

No le tenia ningún miedo de ese monstruo , mas bien lo contrario, estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida para poder matar a esa miserable criatura .

No quería morir... al menos hasta que no estuviera a salvo fuera de ese mundo...fuera de esa ciudad

Había cambiado mucho desde que conocí a Kurama hace ya muchos años, por aquel entonces solamente me preocupaba hacerme cada día mas fuerte y poderoso, cada día quería superar el numero de demonios que mataba sin ningún escrúpulo

No me importaba nadie, no quería tener ningún amigo ni nada que se pareciera...

Cuando me entere de que tenia una hermana , no sabia como reaccionar , hasta que me entere de que corría peligro...entonces sentí algo diferente...no sabia como llamarlo, algo me impulsaba a ir hacia ella.. a rescatarla de ese cerdo , que se atrevió a maltratarla

Con Ana me sucedía algo parecido, pero no era el mismo sentimiento, no podía soportar que le pasara nada malo... Y después de probar la experiencia de la noche anterior... quería repetir quedarme en ese momento eternamente!

Aquellos dos minutos que estuvimos en silencio, fueron eternos, realmente era la primera vez en mi vida que me había quedado completamente helado al notar la energía que procedía del cuerpo de esa enorme bestia halada... quien sabe lo que nos aguardaba en esa ciudad misteriosa... lo que tenia muy claro es que iba a matar a ese monstruo come demonios con mis propias manos... aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en mi vida...

FIN HIEIS PROV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que tal el capitulo 9? En el siguiente ya entran dentro de la ciudad y descubren algo terrorifico y misterioso bueno hasta la proxima

**AH! UNA COSA PARA QUIEN LE INTERESE TENGO FIGURAS DE YU YU HAKUSHO IMPORTADA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS LAS VENDO A BUEN PRECIO , QUIEN QUIERA INFORMACION QUE ME ESCRIBA UN REVIEW Y QUE DEJE SU CORREO ELECTRONICO O QUE ESCRIBA A **


	10. Dentro de la ciudad maldita

Hola de nuevo! Después de tanto tiempo he podido actualizar os prometo actualizar mas pronto! Es que últimamente estoy inspirada jejeje Bueno disfrutar ese capitulo saludos

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO10**

**Dentro de la ciudad maldita**

Después de que el dragón hubiese desaparecido por el horizonte, nos pusimos de nuevo en camino.

Hiei no había articulado palabra alguna en toda la mañana, después de casi tres horas andando, sin parar a descansar , entramos por fin en la famosa ciudad , todos los edificios estaban completamente derruidos, a causa de alguna guerra pasada

Que demonios habría podido pasar en esa ciudad?

Algo me decía, que muy pronto lo acabaríamos descubriendo...

La ciudad era inmensa! No tenia ni idea de por donde seguir, y por la cara que tenia Hiei, tampoco él sabia por donde ir

Eché un vistazo, el camino por donde habíamos estado caminando las ultimas tres horas se bifurcaba ahora en tres caminos diferentes

-Bueno por donde seguimos?

Hiei se giro hacia mi y con cara de aburrimiento respondió:

-Y a mi que me explicas? Tu sabrás

-Hiei , eres una gran ayuda...

Me puse a caminar.

Hiei se me quedo observando

-Como puedes saber que ese es el camino correcto?

-No tengo la intención de estar parada sin hacer nada , mientras un dragón anda buscándonos para acabar con nosotros, prefiero ir a buscarlo yo misma y acabar antes de que él acabe con nosotros, si tengo que morir que sea luchando

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, como sabes que este camino es el correcto?

-Muy fácil, es el único de los 3 caminos que huele a carne podida y la energía maligna es mas fuerte

Los dos nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha, Observe que, aunque habíamos andado durante horas, el cielo seguía negro como una noche cerrada.

Cuanto tiempo llevaríamos allí encerrados en ese extraño mundo?

Hiei se detuvo, había notado alguna energía de algún enemigo

-Que sucede?

Hiei no respondió, parecía desconcertado

Delante nuestro había una especie de hombrecillo verde , llevaba una casaca marrón unido al su cuerpo por un cordel, llevaba debajo unos pantalones azul claro y unos zapatos algo gastados

-Que es lo que quieres?- Hiei ya estaba preparado para atacarle

-ESPERA , ESPERA, NO ME MATES NO QUIERO LUCHAR!- grito el hombrecillo al ver la intención de Hiei

-Que haces dentro de esta ciudad?

-Llevo aquí muy tiempo antes de que el dragón... antes de que el dragón , matase a todos sus habitantes...

-Quieres decir que llevas aquí dentro mas de 500 años?

-OS LO ESPLICARE PERO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!- grito de terror el hombrecillo verde al verse agarrado del cuello, por el brazo de Hiei

-ESPERA HIEI!- le agarre el brazo para que no cometiese un error- PUEDE TENER INFORMACIÓN VALIOSA QUE QUIZAS NOS SIRVA

Giro su mirada hacia mi

-Tu y tus estúpidos sentimientos humanos- volvió a girarse hacia el hombrecillo- si veo que intentas escapar o traicionarnos te matare de un puñetazo- volvió a dejarlo en el suelo

-No...no... os prometo que no os traicionaré jamás... os lo juro

Hiei no añadió nada mas y se retiro un poco del hombrecillo

-Este tio me da asco!- murmuro entre dientes

-Bueno explícanos que haces aquí

-Hace mucho tiempo esta ciudad, era una de las ciudades con mas grado de poder espiritual del mundo infernal. La llamaban la ciudad maligna, por el grado de maldad que contenía. Se decía que los seres mas poderosos del Makai vivían allí.

Su líder un tal Yukitchu..

-Ese es el nombre de mi padre...

-Tu eres hija del reí de los demonios de fuego?- la expresión del duende era de autentico terror- Había rumores de que Yukitchu había mantenido relaciones con una koorime, y que había tenido dos hijos fruto de esa relación: un niño y una niña... pero no podía imaginar que siguieran con vida

-Que insinúas!- dije agarrandole fuerte por el cuello

-Espera...déjame terminar...

Le solté y espere a que continuará, había algo en ese hombrecillo verdoso que no me gustaba, teníamos que permanecer alerta

-Yukitchu, era un demonio de fuego como Hiei, la base de su poder eran las llamas negras, heredadas de generación en generación durante miles de años, su poder superaba todas la expectativas de su raza, era el demonio de fuego mas poderoso del Makai no tenia ningún rival digno de su gran fuerza. Hasta que un día apareció un brujo maligno. Le contó a Yukitchu su plan para crear a una criatura malvada con mas poder maligno de todo el mundo infernal. Su objetivo principal seria matar a los habitantes de los reinos vecinos y apoderarse de sus tesoros.

Lo único que le contesto tu padre fue con una gran carcajada, exilió al brujo de la ciudad.

Indignado por el trato de tu padre, el mago negro, era así como se hacia llamar, planeo vengarse.

Se dirigió hacia el reino vecino, el país del río helado... El país de las Koorimes...

Por aquel entonces, las Koorimes eran gobernadas por una asamblea, que dirigía la "anciana Koorime", la mas vieja y sabia de todas ellas.

Sabia que ese pueblo odia a los hombres y aun mas a los demonios de fuego... a sus "niños prohibidos"

El mago negro le explico a la anciana su macabro plan de venganza contra Yukitchu y de toda su maldita raza

El hombrecillo verde hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire

-LO QUE EXPLICAS NO TIENE SENTIDO!- la paciencia de Hiei se había agotado , saco su espada y la situó a un milímetro del cuello del duende

-LO QUE CUENTO ES CIERTO!...- el rostro del hombre estaba totalmente empapado de un sudor frió como la mirada de Hiei, - OS JURO , ME LO EXPLICO EL MIMO YUKITCHU...

-Yo era el consejero de tu padre, durante meses abandonaba la ciudad, para entrenarse, exploraba los confines del Makai en busca de oponentes dignos de él.

Yo me ocupaba de dirigir al consejo, formado por diez ancianos , un representante del pueblo y yo

-NO ME IMPORTA TU MISERA VIDA! LO QUE QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON ESE TIPO Y LAS KOORIMES!- Hiei tenia cada vez menos paciencia e iba a estallar en cualquier momento...

CONTINUARÁ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento... pero os tendréis que esperar para saber el final de la historia esta emocionante! Jejeje un saludo y hasta muy pronto


	11. Yukitchu, el rei de los demonios de fueg

**CAPITULO11**

**Yukitchu, el rey de los demonios de fuego**

-ESPERA!- grite

-Tranquila, no lo voy a matar- se giro hacia el hombrecillo que estaba temblando del miedo acumulado- todavía – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa

Por la cara del duende, yo diría que no se fiaba mucho de la actitud de Hiei, aunque tenia mucha razón . Hiei era impredecibles con su reacciones

-Aunque os parezca mentira, "la anciana koorime" acepto ayudar al mago a exterminarles

-Y que beneficios sacaban las Koorimes con todo esto?- pregunte

-Muy fácil Ana, los demonios de fuego somos la "escoria" de las Koorimes, seres que no tendríamos que haber nacido, simples accidentes provocados por ellas mismas, si eliminaran a todos sus "despojos" , las Koorimes quedarían libres de sus pecados

-Las Koorimes lo que mas temen en todo el mundo es la cólera de un "niño prohibido" . Miedo a las posibles consecuencias de sus actos...

Por haberles abandonado y rechazado solamente nacer, por haberles mandado a una muerte segura, lanzándolos por el precipicio.

Vosotros, no sois ni los únicos ni los primeros que han existido, ha habido varios y abran mas... Aunque tu Ana eres la primera y única de tu estirpe. Cuando la anciana koorime se entero de que existía una diablesa de fuego entre ellas...

-YA SE MI PASADO, NO ME INTERESA SI SOY LA UNICA O NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ESO!- agarre por el cuello al hombrecillo- ME HAS ENTENDIDO IDIOTA!

Le levante mas del suelo

-Que ...haces?- apenas podía articular palabra se ahogaba por momentos –Déjame... en el suelo...por favor

Le solté al instante

-AYYY!- se quejo el duende al impactar contra el duro suelo

-Aléjate de mi si no quieres que te mate- le dije muy seria, el duende parece que entendió el mensaje , por que se aparto de mi en un milisegundo

Hiei no desvió ni por un segundo la mirada de mi, parecía sorprendido

-Quieres decir que no eres tu el mago negro?- pregunto Hiei- me parece muy sospechoso que sepas tanto de nosotros y de las koorimes

-NO...NO ES ESO CREEDME ES QUE... TU PADRE... ME LO EXPLICO TODO...- hizo una pausa y se empezó a tranquilizar- hay algo que no sabéis de Yukitchu, no os habéis preguntado por era el rey de los demonios de fuego?

-Por que era el mas poderoso tu mismo lo has dicho

-Si es cierto que tenia una gran fuerza de combate , pero había una razón mas importante que esa.. Él fue el primer niño prohibido de las koorimes - El duende se detuvo , seguramente querría saber nuestra reacción

-QUE!- tanto Hiei como a mi se nos puso cara de no haber entendido nada, el primer niño prohibido? , tenia que estar de broma!

-Yukitchu fue el primer demonio de fuego engendrado por una Koorime. En diferencia de los demás de su especie, los demonios que nacen fruto de una relación entre un demonio y una koorime tienes unos poderes diferentes a los demás demonios de fuegos, independientemente que nazca niño o niña en tu caso, aunque lo habitual es que nazca un niño. Bien no me voy a desviar del tema... por donde iba... a si ya recuerdo- el duende se detuvo un segundo , tosió y prosiguió con su interesante explicación- como iba diciendo antes, los hijos de koorimes y demonios tienes poderes especiales, como los demás de su especies tienes la capacidad, de controlar y aguantar el fuego, pero tienes la capacidad además de esa , de soportar el frió e incluso de llegar a controlarlo, pero eso requiere un gran poder de concentración tanto mental como físico, así que es extraño que ninguno lo consiga. En tu caso Yui es diferente, tu fuiste engendrada para nacer como una Koorime mas, pero como ya sabes absorbiste el poder que por derecho y herencia tendría que haber tenido tu hermano, por eso tienes la capacidad de controlar el frió e incluso lanzar rayos congelantes...

El duende se callo en seco , ya que Hiei como era su costumbre le interrumpió

-Quieres decir que puedo llegar a controlar el hielo como Ana?

El duende había conseguido despertar la curiosidad del medio Koorime

-Así es...

En cuanto escucho la respuesta que le había dado el duende , en la cara de Hiei se dibujo una sonrisa de orgullo

-Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- me interesaba cual era el nombre de ese peculiar hombrecillo

-Mi nombre es Unshen

-Dejaros de presentaciones absurdas! – grito Hiei, cogió de nuevo el cuello de Unshen- Quiero saber el pasado de Yukitchu, así que mas vale que me lo digas ya sino acabare con tu existencia

-Vale vale lo siento enseguida os la explico...pero déjame en el suelo... no puedo respirar...- Hiei lanzo al hombrecillo contra el duro suelo arenoso

Se aparto un poco de Unshen y con una mirada que me congelo hasta mi dijo:

-Mas te vale que sea interesante, por que sino ya no me serás útil y acabare con tu miserable vida

-NO!.. POR FAVOR...- suplico el duende- no quedaras indiferente con la historia que os voy a contar...

-Eso espero por tu bien- añadí, la cara de Unshen era un autentico poema, estaba aterrorizado

-Bien...emmm... A si.. La historia que os voy a contar paso hace mas de mil años...

--

"Por aquel entonces, tu abuelo gobernaba esta ciudad, era una ciudad plena, tanto por su riquezas como por sus guerreros

Un día Daichu salió como siempre hacia a inspeccionar los alrededores de sus reino.

Durante una lucha contra unos de sus rivales más fuertes, quedo gravemente herido.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, pudo arrastrarse hasta delante de una gran extensión de tierra más allá del los límites de su reino

A un lugar totalmente diferente a lo que él conocía del Makai

Hacía mucho frio… apenas sentía las extremidades de las manos y de los pies.

Miro hacia el cielo. Estaba totalmente cubierto, por unos nubarrones grises, que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta

Débil, se fue arrastrando hasta que la nieve cubría todo, no sabía dónde estaba, nunca había visto un lugar tan frio

Agotado por la pérdida de sangre, Daichu perdió el conocimiento

--

Lo que Daichu no sabía es que inconscientemente había ido a parar el lugar menos indicado para su estado..

El bosque helado, situado a en los albores del reino de la Koorimes

--

Kiia , era la hija mayor de la " Dama de Hielo" , la guardiana del reino helado-

Como cada mañana, salió a dar un paseo por el bosque, con tan mala suerte que la sorprendió una tormenta

Kiia se apresuro a encontrar el rumbo para poder llegar de nuevo a la aldea, pero la potencia de la tormenta había borrado todo rastro.

Asustada, siguió andando durante bastante rato

-Madre mía donde estoy?- Kiia sabía que se había perdido, aunque tenía la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo el camino que la llevaría de nuevo a su apreciada aldea

Pero algo hizo que saliese de sus felices pensamientos, había algo en la nieve… Un montículo se hallaba delante de ella

Se acerco un poco y comenzó a desenterrar el extraño objeto semienterrado en la nieve

La sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando Kiia se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un objeto, sino de un demonio

Sabía que las Koorimes tenían totalmente prohibido el contacto con el mundo exterior, y mas aun con un hombre, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que tenía que ayudar a ese hombre

Como pudo arrastro el cuerpo, la tormenta no parecía amainar, a lo lejos Kiia vislumbro lo que parecía ser una cabaña

Arrastro el cuerpo hacia el interior de la cabaña y lo extendió encima de la cama, curo sus heridas y cuido él durante una semana hasta que Daichu estuvo recuperado

Ella regreso de nuevo a su aldea, y Daichu a su castillo

Era el tiempo de gestación de las Koorimes , que se produce cada cien años

Cuando fue el momento Kiia se puso de parto:

-Vamos, empuja!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – se quejaba Kiia por los dolores del parto

Después de casi 4 horas de parto tubo a mellizos..

-COMO QUE MELLIZOS! COMO PUEDE SER!

El consejo se reunió y después de liberar durante horas, decidió matar al niño, lo lanzaron por el precipicio, la niña tubo mas suerte

La niña se llamo Keira, y el niño Yukitchu

Daichu se entero de que Kiia había tenido mellizos, fruto de la relación sexual que habían tenido lugar durante el tiempo que Kiia había cuidado de Yukichu

--

-POR FAVOR DEVULVEME A MI NIÑO!- gritaba Kiia , dos koorimes la sujetaban con fuerza para impedirle que detuviese a la Dama de hielo que estaba a punto de lanzar a Yukitchu por el precipicio

-NUNCA SE HABIA VISTO NADA PARECIDO EN EL PAIS DEL RIO HELADO! ES UNA VERGÜENZA! SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO EL CONTACTO CON NINGUN YOUKAI , Y AUN MENOS CON NINGUN HOMBRE!LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE KIIA!- su madre no dejaba de gritarle , sabia que su hija , su única hija , había cometido un error imposible de solucionar… a menos …. a menos que el niño desapareciera…

-LO SE MAMA!...PERO …YO… CRIARÉ PERSONAMENTE A LOS NIÑOS, ME IRÉ SI HACE FALTA, PERO…. DEVULVADME A MI HIJO!-gritaba mientras forcejeaba para intentar salvar a su pobre hijo

-Sabes que no puede ser Kiia – la dama de Hielo iba avanzando poco a poco hacia el borde del precipicio, con el niño en brazos envuelto con hechizos para evitar que le quemase con su energía

Cuando la dama de hielo llego hasta el borde, se detuvo

-NO MAMA! NO LO HAGAS!- Kiia sabia las intenciones de su madre a la perfección. Como pudo se deshizo de sus captoras y corrió hacia su madre.

Pero por desgracia no llego a tiempo, y solo pudo llegar a ver como su apreciado niño caía hacia lo más profundo del Makai

En un acto inconsciente por intentar salvar a la vida de su hijo se lanzo tras él..

-NOOOOOO! – grito la dama de hielo

Lo último que escucho Kiia fue los gritos de su madre llamándola, hasta que se hizo la oscuridad….

Nada más se supo de Kiia, el resto de la historia ya la sabéis"

--

Realmente la historia de mi padre se parecía mucho a la mía y a la de Hiei

Hiei no articulo palabra alguna y permanecía inmóvil

Unshen esperaba que dijésemos o hiciéramos algo

Después de unos largos minutos en silencio, Unshen dijo algo que nos develaría una de las razones por las que mi padre desapareció:

-Hay algo que tendrías que saber de Yukitchu y de la procedencia del dragón de llamas negras….


End file.
